


Pokeraps and Proposals

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, bripat, patbri, patbri gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which everything doesn't go according to plan





	Pokeraps and Proposals

Brian David Gilbert could probably walk you through every detail of his relationship with Pat and still not be completely sure when he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. If he had to guess, it was probably sometime around Thanksgiving. Yeah… yeah, it must’ve been around Thanksgiving because it was around their three month anniversary and they were spending the week at Brian’s parent’s house. 

A lot of people had been concerned that their relationship had been moving too fast. It’s not like quick moving relationships were uncommon, but with such easy access to information nowadays, it’s easy to see how high divorce rates were. Not to mention the romanization of the idea of love and soulmates, leading people to constantly second guess their love life. Then there’s all the dating apps and of course they have ones to find people that would be best for you, but if we’re being honest, those are almost entirely for hookups. Just the thought of the future of his past relationships would put him in a downward spiral. What’s weird, though, is Brian rarely thought about all that when he was around Pat. They’re just the same them that they’ve always been, just with a wall of hiding their feelings broken down. 

 

By February, Brian had been working relentlessly for weeks on Unraveled Live. He wasn’t alone in it, everyone in his life was working with him on it. He honestly couldn’t ask for a better support team at that moment. However, one night when Pat came over, he found Brian working on the contents of the performance on his day off. He slid onto the couch next to Brian and looked over his shoulder.

“Bri, wanna take a break? I bought stuff to make muffins, if you’re hungry”

Brian smiled and shut his computer.

 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” He said and rolled his neck.  _ How long had he been working for? _ He looked over at Pat, who was just sitting there, staring back. He was beautiful and handsome and wonderful and… Well, he was Pat. Good ol’ Patrick Gill with good ol’ Patrick Gill charm. “What’s on your mind, Wonderful?”

Pat leaned over and softly kissed Brian’s forehead. Brian smiled, scrunching his whole face.  _ What. A. Dork. _

“That’s gay, Pat Gill”

Pat rolled his eyes and shoved Brian, lovingly.

“C’mon, let’s go make some muffins” Pat said, helping Brian up off the couch. Brian stretched and popped his back before leading Pat to the kitchen (despite Pat having been over probably a thousand time and it being impossible to miss where the kitchen is).

They were mostly just goofing off, playing various songs off of Brian’s spotify. There was muffin batter in Brian’s hair and in Pat’s stubble beard, and the air was filled with song and laughter. 

 

“Would you like to teach me to partner dance, Brian?” Pat asked, only partially joking. Brian quickly pushed the muffins in the oven while laughing to turn and wrap his arms around Pat’s waist.

 

“I would like to partner dance with you any day, Pat Gill” 

 

Love Song by Sara Bareilles began playing. They just laughed together and danced out of rhythm together, making forgettable, but at the time hilarious, jokes along the way. 

After the muffins finish baking, they tidy up the kitchen and eat a few while discussing where the evening was going to bring them next. Eventually they decided on watching Netflix in Brian’s room until his roommates get home. 

So, they go lay down, Brian brings his laptop, and they scroll through Netflix for a while before deciding on just rewatching Thor Ragnarok. It wasn’t long into the movie before Pat drifted off, his head on Brian’s shoulder. Brian let his thoughts drift to how much he loves Pat and how he would spend every day like this if he could. It wasn’t long before he began thinking about Unraveled Live again but this time he had something else to say about it,. He quickly minimized his tab and opened up his notes.

 

_ Propose to Pat Gill at Pax East _

  
  


And thus began a 42 day journey of planning not only the perfect pokerap, but the perfect proposal.

The first thing he did was tell Laura because if he was going to do this, he was going to need some help. She was beyond thrilled for her little brother. Of course, they told Jonah as well, who was also excited. He suggested they go out for drinks, but they didn’t go for too long because goddamn, drinks are expensive as fuck in New York, and Brian was going to need to put even more money away now that he knows he’s going to be buying an engagement ring.

 

The ring shopping process is something that Brian had always thought to be difficult, but if he’s being honest, Pat wasn’t that difficult to shop for. It was just a simple black band with three 0.14 carat diamonds embedded into it. It was something that wasn’t too flashy but enough to be proud of (it was also enough to use up all of his savings and then some).

Yes, the shopping was simple enough, but how do you ask someone for their ring size without them realizing that you’re going to buy them a ring? It’s not like Pat wears rings or like any of his friends are going to know his ring size off the top of their heads. Brian had to just gather what he could and aim for as close to Pat’s ring size as he could.

Brian read online that tying a piece of string to your partner’s finger isn’t the best way to get an accurate measurement of your partner’s ring size, but he tries it when Pat falls asleep anyways. They’re going for ballpark, afterall.

Brian finally gets the ring 2 weeks before the performance. By this time, he has almost every detail figured out. He would wait until after the song was finished, he would thank Pat for helping out, and then he would explain that he had one more thing he would like to ask. Badabing, badaboom, Brian is on one knee and asking Pat to marry him.

_ But what if Pat doesn’t want to be proposed to in front of a crowd? He is a pretty private person after all. What if this is all too soon? Could Brian handle rejection in front of a whole crowd?  _

Brian is a day late and a dollar short with these questions, as he already has the ring and his family already knows.  _ No going back now, Brian David Gilbert. _

  
  


He counts down each day until the performance. Pat noticed Brian was getting more and more anxious as the days went on and he tried his best to calm his nerves, but very little did the trick. 

“You’re a natural born performer, Bri, you’ll be fine! Plus, I’ll be out there with you the entire time”

 

It wasn’t Brian’s first time in front of a crowd. God knows it won’t be his last either. It’s really just the proposal that’s got him messed up. I mean, what if everything  _ does  _ go wrong?

 

Suddenly, it’s March 30th and Brian knows rehearsals went smoothly, but he also knows that nothing ever goes exactly how they go in rehearsals. Suddenly, a little more than 20 minutes before the show, Brian has the bright idea of hiding under the table so he can pop up when the performance starts in true dramatic Unraveled style. This gave him plenty of time to continue his overthinking.

 

People start flocking the venue, more people than Brian expected. Pat is sitting in his seat, occasionally he looks down at Brian and gives him a comforting smile. 

Eventually, the original pokerap began and Brian popped up from under the table. The crowd cheered.  _ That’s a lot more people than we thought.  _ Brian began his opening bit. 

A while later, the song is inching closer and closer to the end. Brian pushes on, despite his nerves getting higher and higher. 

 

“Yes, it’s time for the dream ballet!” Brian exclaims. He gently but enthusiastically sets down his microphone and begins dramatically dancing, attempting to imitate the mythic pokemon. Part way through, Pat gets up and begins dancing with him. After Pat sets Brian back down on the ground, Pat is supposed to roll off or do whatever stunt he wants to make himself look cool. That’s not what happens though. The crowd begins loudly cheering (arguably screaming) and Brian hears the music cut out. He looks around confused and worried, unsure what was happening. Was it a technical failure? Was it-  _ oh… _

Right behind him was Patrick Gill, on one knee, holding a silver ring in his hand. Pat sat there, staring back, a smile wide across his face.  _ Good ol’ Patrick Gill with good ol’ Patrick Gill charm.  _ Brian covered his mouth to stifle his gasp of joy, his giggles of shock, and the widest smile he’s ever displayed. Tears built up in his eyes.

“Brian David Gilbert,” Pat began. The tears manage to break lose the moment his name leaves Pat’s mouth and begin streaming down Brian’s face. “I’m not very good with speeches like this, but I love you and I would like to be able to spend every day for the rest of my life with you,”

“Pat Gill, you beautiful bastard, I still have the rest of the song!” Brian said before pulling the ring from his own pocket and kneeling in front of Pat. Pat starts laugh, then tears begin to fall from his face. 

Brian pulls Pat into a hug before planting a quick kiss on his tear soaked cheek. He helped the taller man up and slipped the ring on his finger. Pat does the same to Brian before pulling him in for one last kiss before the music comes back on and he leaves Brian to finish his song.

  
  


Later that night, after getting a few drinks with some friends as a ‘congrats on getting engaged, you dorks’, Pat and Bri found themselves just holding each other back in Pat’s room. Brian couldn’t stop looking at his ring.

“Do you like it?” Pat asked, slipping his hand under Brian’s and intertwining their fingers. He nodded and leaned his head back to look at Pat.

“It’s perfect,” Brian said. He leaned up and placed a small kiss on Pat’s smiling lips. A moment later the kiss is broken apart by soft laughter from both of them. “I love you, Pat Gill”

“I love you more”

**Author's Note:**

> ha! gotcha it's actually really fucking sweet! fuck you


End file.
